Embodiments relate to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device
In a metal oxide semiconductor (MOS) transistor, which may include a field effect transistor (FET), a gate oxide layer and/or a gate electrode may be formed on and/or over a silicon semiconductor substrate. A source and/or drain region may be formed on and/or over a semiconductor substrate at opposite sides of a gate electrode. Lightly doped drain (LDD) regions having a relatively low concentration may be formed on and/or over inner sides of a source and/or drain region. A MOS transistor may be divided into an N type MOS transistor and/or a P type transistor according to the type of channel. Each channel of MOS transistors may be formed on and/or over a single semiconductor substrate. A MOS transistor may relate to a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) transistor.
In order to fabricate source and/or drain regions of a MOSFET, each of a N+ source/drain photolithography process and/or a P+ source/drain photolithography process may be performed on and/or over a N type MOSFET and/or a P type MOSFET. Accordingly, in semiconductor technology, there is a need for maximizing process costs through a process simplification, and/or a need for maximizing integration.